Ciche
Ciche is a Saiyan who lived on Planet Vegeta, he did not care about fighting and preferred intelligence and building. He is good friends with Kale, and also the members of Olant and Barb's Saiyan Squads. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Zenkai Saga (mentioned) *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Piccolo Unlocked'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor'' Power Ciche generally has a low power level in comaprison to the other Saiyans, as he prefers to use his incredibly advanced technolgy to figh, easily taking on foes hundreds of times stronger than him due to his intellect and weaponry. In terms of actualy power level, Ciche was at 25,000 during his debut in the Icer and Milkus Saga. It increased to 41,000 upon receiving a Zenkai due to his death. He did a small amount of training in preparation for Icer, increasing his power to 45,000. By the time of Earthrise it had risen slightly to 47,000. 2 Years later, by the time of Dragon Ball SS2 his power increased to 50,000 due to sparring with Olant and Occo in order to improve his hand-to-hand fighting skill. During the lead up to the Final Saga, Ciche invented the Super Armor for use in combat, it is incredibly powerful, with power slightly superior to even Super Saiyan 2 Olant and Barb at the time. The armor's power level was 11,500,000,000. Techniques, special abilities, arsenal, and inventions *'Genius Level Intellect '- Ciche is a skilled inventor and is very smart. He can calculate the precise amount of time needed for a task to be complete **'Computer Skills '- Ciche is skilled at using a computer, he was able to hack Indus' Second Mech and hold his own against Indus' own substantial computing abilities **'Saibaman Upgrading '- Ciche is a skilled biologist and is capable of upgrading Saibamen. He upgrades Frank using blue prints from the Hypamen. *'Ki Blast' - Ciche can fire small bursts of ki from his palms *'Flight' - Ciche can fly using ki *'Eye Lasers '- Ciche fires energy waves from his eyes *'Full Power Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the palm **'Electro Blitz' *'Paralyse Glove' - A specialised glove that lets out an invisible paralysing beam that can hold an opponent still for around a minute *'Spy Drones' - Ciche currently has one spy drone, it is a small orb which can follow or infiltrate, and it sends images and co-ordinates back to Ciche *'Auto-Build Bot' - also known as the Piece-Together Bot, it is a robot that builds itseld from robotic parts Ciche keeps on himself *'Indus' Second Mech '- Ciche was able to hack into Indus' Second mech and take control of it. If he wished to he could build a replica of it. **'Hikou '- The mech can fly using jets in it's feet **'Self-Destruct '- The mech has a self destruct sequence, Ciche used it to take out the Army of Hell *'Battle Gauntlets '- Gauntlets which can release green Energy Blades from the knuckles, or an explosive burst of green energy. **'Final Slasher '- Ciche leaps above the opponent and comes down at a high speed, slashing through them. *'Jet Boots '- Ciche built a special pair of jet boots which allow him to fly at sub-sonic speed. **'Hikou' - Ciche can fly using the boots. **'Flames' - The flames from the boots will cause damage if used offensivley. *'Blutz Dart Gun '- A gun which shoots Blutz Darts, small darts turn any Saiyan hit into a Semi-Oozaru while the large darts turn them into a full Oozaru. *'Super Armor' - A high tech battle armor used in only the most dangerous of situations. **'Hikou' - The armor can fly through jet's in the feet and hands **'Energy Blasts' - The armor can release blasts from the palms. ***'Hyper Chest Laser '- The most powerful weapon, fired from a circular energy battery in the chest **'Enchanced Strength '- The armor has strength level similar to a Super Saiyan **'Advanced Shielding '- The armor has an advanced layer of shielding **'Energy Claws' - The armor can form energy claws on it's fingertips. They are made from the same design as Ciche's energy blades. **'Teleport' - The armor has a short range teleporter. *'Other Inventions '- Ciche is a skilled at inventing and has created and built many objects for the Saiyan Squad. **'Dragon Ball Locator Version 1.0' - A device which is able to locate Dragon Balls **'Replica of Olant's Class-3 Planet Trade Invasion Pod' - Ciche built an upgraded replica of the ship that was destroyed by Icer. The ship is capable of all land, air, sea, and space travel and has high level shields and scanners. **'Scouter '- Ciche is able to build scouters. He built his own specialised one which was capable of tapping into any nearby network, not just the PTOs. **'Battle Scuba Gear' - Scuba Gear built for underwater battles. It is made for Saiyans and does not hinder their combat abilities. **'Tracking Device '- A tiny magnetic device which gives readouts on the Dragon Ball Locator. **'Tracker Cameras' - Special tiny cameras which are virtually unnoticeable. They report to the Dragon Ball Locator. Forms Base Ciche's regular and weakest form, and the one he spends most of his time in. Oozaru While never used, he is capable of using it as he has a tail. Even though he is a low-class Saiyan, Ciche is able to control himself in his Great Ape form due to his high intelligence. Super Armor Not a true transformation, but a suit of cybernetic armor which has power almost on the level of a Super Saiyan 2. Ciche built this armor instead of training for the battle with Icer, and later used it to fight Icer, where it was almost completley destroyed. Ciche rebuilt it for future usage, and whenever it was later damaged he would fix it again. Fights *Ciche (Base), Olant (Super Saiyan/Ultra Super Saiyan), Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered), and Barb (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (First Form) *Ciche (Base) vs. Icer (First Form) *Ciche (Base), Kale (Base), Olant (Base/Super Saiyan), Bage (Base/Power-Weighted), and Auto-Build Bot vs. Indus' Second Mech, Hypamen, and Commander Zenkai (Base) *Ciche (in Indus' Second Mech) and Kale (Base) vs. Army of Hell *Ciche (Base) vs. Giant Eel *Ciche (Base) vs. Whipping *Ciche (Base) and Frank (Seed) vs. Mecha Indus *Ciche (Base) vs. Hypamen *Ciche (Base) vs. Whipping *Ciche (Base) vs. Whipping *Ciche (Base), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Acress (False Super Saiyan) vs. Gelato Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes